The Weapon That Wants To Change The World
by Odd Eye Anime Lover
Summary: After the death of the kishin Asura, everything seems to settle down. However, a new threat appears that will change the course of our heroes lives. No one could have guessed that a single boy could cause enough damage that would put the DWMA to it's knees. What is his goals? What is his power? Why is he doing this? The Soul Eater gang will find out the hard way.
1. Prolouge

**I don't Soul Eater.** **This is my first fanfiction so I appreciate any advice or opinions of my work. So to all you Soul Eater fans or anyone who is reading this, please enjoy!**

Prologue

2 months after the kishin Asura was defeated, the madness that was leaked from the aftermath still wavered around the world. This increased the number of kishins and witches that absorbed the lingering madness in the air. This made the DWMA work more than usual trying to decrease the numbers.

~ In a California Sequoia Forest

It's the middle of the night and all's nice and quiet, but not for long. A female figure runs through the forest floor, exhausted and out of breath. As she continues to runs through the forest, a faint shadowy figure can be seen trailing her. The tired female appears to be a young woman no younger than 30. She is wearing a black vest along with a white undershirt completed with a striped black and white skirt. She also appears to be wearing tap shoes and also has a red top hat. Due to her running her outfit is torn and covered with twigs and leaves.

"Did I lose him?" she asked herself.

Just then a figured leaped in front of her, it was clearly looking at her with a smile and a glare.

"Oh, I don't think so Ms. Witch Marigol." the figure said.

The figure was a tall boy in his early teens, probably between ages 15-17. As he came out of the shadows, he had an appearance of what Marigol would describe as a demon. He may looked innocent to you, but the atmosphere around felt pressuring. He definitely passed the 6 foot mark in height and has a strong build. He was wearing an old vest with tattered jeans. His most striking feature was his dark blue hair, that stood up and pointed inwards. The boy walked slowly to the witch closing the between them. Marigol, struck by fear, couldn't run back away slowly. All of the sudden she got stuck in something, like a net or some web making it impossible to move any further.

"I can't move!" she muttered as she struggled to break free. She looked up to see that he is right in front of her. He caught up.

"Of course you can't." the boy said," I won't let you escape that easily." As he slowly stepped towards the frightened witch he said, "Ever since that the death of that OP kishin, Ahshura or something, I've been finding you witches and kishins all over the place."

"We witches believe that this is our time to bring out our power to take down Lord Death. This madness is what we need to win!" Marigol yelled. "Are you with the DWMA?!"

Then in a instant, Marigol's left arm dropped to the ground. It was sliced off from her body. She didn't panic nor scream, she just stared at her arm processing what was just happened.

"What did you do?" she whimpered, just loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Me? With the DWMA? Don't make me laugh." he said. "I'll never joined that disgusting orginazation."

Then in response, Marigol's chest was slashed releasing a spray of blood. She let out a scream that pierced the silence.

"That very name disgusts me! There rules and ways hinder us and it's my job to break those rules!" His stare gave the witch a fear like nothing she experienced before. "I'll make them understand the true power of a weapon. By taking down witches and kishins, I'll get stronger and stronger!"

"Why do you this?" Marigol asked.

"This is not of your concern witch." he said

He swiped his arms which sliced the poor witch in half along with the surrounding trees. The witch's soul floated in the air after the boy's carnage. He ate the soul and licked his chops.

"I can feel myself getting stronger after battle and when I get strong enough, I'll show the world how us weapons are so superior to those lousy meisters that hinder us. I'll show them all."


	2. Chapter 1: At the DWMA Same as Usual?

Chapter 1: At the DWMA. Same as Usual?

 **Sorry for the delay. Just to clarify in case of future questions, this is based on the anime timeline. There will also be some Soul and Maka shipping in this chapter, so fair warning. Thanks for reading my fanfic! I don't own Soul Eater.**

"Maka Chop!"

"What the hell Maka?!"

A typical day at the Albarn/Eater residence. Soul is assaulted by Blair in the morning, Soul is assaulted by Maka and then the duo go off to school after breakfast. This morning was pretty uncool for Soul. As Soul rode to the school on his bike, he could tell Maka is still mad. He understood that Maka would be this mad, after all they just dated and Blair's actions are just getting in the way sometimes. You would think she would get used to it by now.

"You know Maka, this wasn't my fault it was Blair's." Soul complained, "Why couldn't you chop her?"

"I'm sorry, I missed her and hit you instead." Maka replied in a monotone voice.

Soul doubted it, but decided not to push on the subject for the sake of his poor head. As the two walked up the stairs to the academy, they heard a loud voice coming from the top. The further up they went the more recognizable the voice was. Just as the pair figured, Black Star was yelling about his "star" accomplishment. Ever since they defeated Asura, his ego grew even bigger and is harder to contain his enthuasium. Alongside him is Tsubaki who is bowing apologetically to the students and staff passing by.

"The mighty Black Star welcomes you all!" Black Star yelled with pride. "Oh! Maka! Soul! Come here guess what I..."

"Maka Chop!"

Maka ran up to Black Star and chopped him and gave him a 'shut the hell up' look. Tsubaki tried fanning the now unconscious Black Star, hoping for him to recover. Soul just sighed, he feels like its going to be a long day.

"Thank goodness you shut him up. I'm surprised he didn't lost his voice by know." a voice said coming up from the staircase.

Death the kid and the Thompson sisters appeared to the scene from walking up the stairs. After the group waited for Black Star to wake up, they headed to class. As they walked towards Stien's classroom, they saw Crona who has the same class as them.

"Hey Crona, how have you been doing?" Maka asked.

"Hello Maka, i'm doing fine." Crona responded.

Ragnorok popped out of Crona interrupting the greetings. "Don't I get a hello too washboard?" he rudely asked.

Maka replied with a straightforward "No." You can almost see the fire in her eyes. Soul decided to break the tension between the two.

"Anyways, are you holding at the professor's place?" asked Soul.

After the defeat of Asura, Crona was taken care of Ms. Marie and Professor Stien living with them at their place. Marie took this opportunity to treat and pamper Crona as he was her son. As for Professor Stien, he had no problems with inviting Crona to his place. However, Crona is a excellent experiment for Stien to preform on. It's not every day you have a kid with a Demon Sword and black blood living your house. Quite irresistible. Thankfully, he didn't do anything crazy yet.

Soon, after Maka and Ragnorok's quarrel, the group headed to class. It was nothing unusual or special. Just Professor Stien basic academic stuff, that bore most of the class. Before he dismissed the class the professor stood up for an important announcement.

"Ok class starting today, NOT and 1 star weapon-meister pairs are not allowed to take missions in the western area of the U.S." Stien stated.

The class mumbled guessing the reasons behind the new rule.

"Excuse me Professor?" a student asked, "Is this a bad decision since half of the school's students take missions there since it's close to where we are and has a high kishin ratio due to the increased madness? Its not fair to us who only take missions there"

The class all agreed nodding. Stien sighed giving his screw a couple twists and puffed out smoke.

"To answer your question, there is a dangerous person roaming that area." Stien said. "Whoever this person is took down 16 kishins, 3 witches, and hospitalized a 2 star miester-weapon pair in the last month." The class went dead silent. "We don't know the identity of whoever is behind these attacks, so we are taking measures so we can keep casualties to a minimum."

After Stien ended class, the group walked towards the cafeteria.

"This guy or whoever better not outshine me." Black Star grumbled.

"Maka~!" yelled a voice coming from behind Maka.

Maka flinched knowing who it is. Running gracefully towards her was Spirit. Before coming in contact he received a well earned Maka Chop. Soul noted that was the third one today, this day will be bad.

"What do you want?" Maka asked sternly.

"Actually I came to ask if Stien informed you about the nameless attacker." Spirit said after recovering.

"We heard about it in class." Kid spoke up. "is this person really that dangerous? Sounds like an exaggeration."

"Follow me, I think I should you the actual report on this person." Spirit said leading the group to his office.

In Spirit's office were a bunch of files and documents piled on his desk. There was also a small picture frame with him and Maka way back when.

"What exactly did the professor tell you?" asked Spirit.

"He said this person defeated 16 kishins, 3 witches and a 2 star miester-weapon pair." Maka responded.

Spirit opened his labtop and typed a bit before turning it to let everyone see the screen. The actual report that said: _Unknown attacker has killed 27 kishins, killed 4 witches, destroyed 2 mob organizations, and hospitalized four 1 star miester-weapon pairs and one 2 star miester-weapon pair. Condition of the meister and weapons classified. Reports of all of the attacks span in California, Arizona, and Nevada. Span of 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and counting. Identity is a teen male. No course of actions until further notice._ The group was stunned at the actual report of this unidentified attacker. It was a lot worse than what anyone would expect. The only question that remains is who is doing this.

 **Hopefully this chapter will be a great start to my fanfic. I will hopefully post the next chapter sooner. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Culprit and His Carnage

Chapter 2: The Culprit's Identity and the Carnage

 **Sorry that this chapter came out late. Hopefully this one turns out well for those who are reading. I don't own Soul Eater.**

~ The evening in a forest somewhere in Nevada

"So, what are you all doing in a place like this? Do you wanna fight?"

The mysterious attacker from the DWMA reports is currently approached by a group of weapon miester pairs. There is one pair in the front of him; it is the two star miester Ox Ford who's armed with his weapon Harvar D. Eclair, an electrical staff. On the left side is another two star miester named Akane Hoshi who is holding his weapon partner Clay Sizemore, a sword. Finally on his right is a one star miester named Hory and wields his weapon partner Nate who can turn into a club. The attacker carefully checked his surroundings making sure he didn't miss any other opponents; it looks like he's only facing these three.

"We are here to take you into custody in the name of the DWMA for killing kishins and witches unauthorized and assaulting DWMA students." Ox said as he and the other misters raised their weapons prepared to attack.

"That's quite the list." the boy said." Unfortunately for you, I don't intend on coming with you at all." he continued. Then cracked his knuckles and smiled, "I know! How about I take all you filthy DWMA trash down and maybe I can show the world how great I am compared to you pathetic miesters!"

The boy jumped backwards and crouched vertically on the closest tree behind him. Hory made the first move and swung Nate towards his target. However, the boy swiftly jumped off the tree to the ground. Akane responded by thrusting Clay towards the attacker, but the boy evaded the attack. Akane then tried to slash him, but the boy was too quick and he dodged that attack as well.

 _Alright, the one with the club has a wide swing when attacking and is quite slow. Plenty of opportunities to counter._ The boy thought as he constantly moved around. _That swordsman is faster than the other guy, but whenever he makes an attack he pauses to get a footing giving me a chance to time his attacks._

The boy's attention then focused on to Ox who's standing wide open knowing that it's obviously a trap. _I need to make a feint or some move so I can figure his fighting style, no point in waiting._

The boy rushed past the two miesters with blinding speed and towards Ox, ready to hit him with an arm thrust. All of the sudden, before his attack could connect, he felt a searing pain in his leg. While the attacker was distracted, Ox attempted to stab the boy while he's off guard. However, despite his late reaction, the boy twisted his body to only to barely dodge only obtaining a scratch on his cheek. He quickly backed away from Ox and winced as his scratch tingled from the electricity that was coursing through that stab.

"He has unbelievable reflexes." Harvar commented in shock.

The boy, still trying to reflect on what happened, refocused on the current battle. _Where did that projectile come from?! I'm positive that I scanned the entire area. Unless..._

Before he can make a clear conclusion, the other two miesters started to attack him again. Despite his injury, his speed did not seem to diminish at all. In fact, he seems to be moving faster and seems to be more focused. Than several arrow-like projectiles were shot from above, the attacker easily maneuvered around them. It's as if he knew the directions of each separate arrow aiming towards him. The rest were stunned by his dodging, that they didn't realize he was continuing his attack. He hit Hory in the face with a quick jab which sent him reeling backwards. Akane attempted to stop the attacker, but was kicked and fell to his side.

"Now, it's your turn arrow girl." the boy said looking up.

In the canopy of the forest was Mimi, a one star meister, wielding Goe who can turn into a bow. They both were unsure of what to do now that: they're cover is blown and they couldn't hit their target. All of the sudden, a figure appeared behind them scaring both of them. It was him.

"Found you." he hissed.

Before they could make an escape, the boy kneed Mimi in the face sending her crashing through the branches below her until she reached the ground. Goe quickly transformed into her human trying to wake her up, but its no use for she is unconscious. It's a miracle that she's still alive and breathing despite falling two stories up and by a knee to the face no less, the only visible injury is nosebleed. The attacker gave taunting grin.

Hory angrily moved towards the attacker and swung Nate towards him, only knocking down the tree that was behind him.

"He's on top of me!" yelled Nate.

Only then did Hory realize that the boy was balancing on top of Nate. However, it was too late and the attacker closed in. He gave a swift elbow to Hory's face knocking out the poor miester.

"Damn you!" yelled Clay as Akane rushed in recklessly towards the boy.

The boy took a fighting stance and prepared to face Akane and Clay. Akane swiped Clay towards the attacker's torso, trying to slash him. Right as the blade closed in, the attacker raised his hand pushing the blade away from him.

"He deflected the blade with only the backside of his hand?!" Akane stuttered.

The boy then struck Akane with three quick jabs to the chest causing him to wobble. Akane prepared to thrust forward, but the boy kicked him in the stomach sending Akane flying backwards as blood spilled from his mouth. Clay transformed into his human form comforting his passed out miester.

"You thought I was an easy target didn't you?" the boy told Ox and Harver who were standing by. "Thanks to the injury that your archer gave me, I figured out where she was." After he tightens some cloth on his injury, he smiled again. "I thank you for this fighting experience. Learn something new every day, right?" His expression than turned serious as he glared at the pair. "Now, you go down baldy." At that moment he disappeared in an instance.

"Be careful, he uses speed to confuse his opponents." Harvar warned.

"Yeah, his speed is easily comparable to Black Star's." Ox said in agreement.

"Aww, I'm honored that you said my speed is comparable to an assassin." said the attacker.

Ox quickly blocked the boy's attack by using the tip of the spear. Harvar released a strong electrical current towards the end of the staff, towards the boy's hand. The boy swiftly moved his hand away from the spear, but Ox thrusts the end of the spear to the attacker's side shocking him. The boy jumped away from the pair avoiding any other attacks. His side is bruised and tingled due to the shock.

"Looks like you underestimated us too." Ox said.

"Seems like it." the boy said. "Although, I'm afraid that you won't get to land another hit on me from this point on." he taunted as he spat blood.

"Soul Resonance!" yelled the pair as electricity surrounded them.

"A final attack?" asked the boy "Go ahead, but it's a wasted effort."

"Now try to dodge this!" Harvar yelled.

In perfect sync they yelled "Shockwave Tremor!"

Ox stabbed the ground forcing electricity to pour into the ground and travel its way to the attacker. Instinctively, he jumped to avoid the electrical wave moving towards him.

"We knew you would do that!" Ox said. "Lightning Javelin!"

A stream of electricity burst from the tip of the spear making its way towards the attacker. In an instance, the bolt struck its target releasing excess electricity upon impact. The boy landed on the ground and did not seem to be getting up any time soon.

"We got him, right?" asked Ox out of breath.

"Behind you!" yelled Goe.

Ox and Harvar felt a strong and pressuring presence behind them. Ox looked behind him to see the attacker perfectly fine and smiling. Ox backed away slowly and took a stance despite being exhausted from the previous attack.

"How did you dodge the attack?" asked Harvar in disbelief, "I saw you fall to the ground!"

When they looked back they saw a burnt vest on the ground. Only than they also noticed that the boy's top was exposed, he slipped out of his vest before the attack hit him. What looked like his body was actually the vest that was shocked.

"I'll show you how to properly pull off a final attack" the boy declared.

He made circular motions with his arms and he then hit Ox's stomach with a double open palm thrust that echoed when hit.

"Twin Coil Palm!"

Due to the arm twisting, the impact sent Ox spinning away crashing through the forest. His glasses were shattered and blown off of his head. Harvar turned back into his weapon because Ox dropped him before flying off. He then heard a tree fall from the direction Ox was sent too.

"Whew, that wasn't so bad." the boy said. "Now that you have you seen my fighting capabilities, join me!" he said to the weapons who were untouched.

Flabbergasted, they all looked at each other with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Why should we?" asked Harvar facing the boy," You attack us and then you expect us to be allies?"

"First of all, you attacked me and second the reason I ask is because I'm like you guys." he replied. "I too, am a weapon."

The others were stunned by this fact.

"Weapons are used as tools that miesters use to help defend themselves." the boy explained. "Instead of tapping into a weapon's full potential, miesters hinder us and preventing us to get stronger." he continued. "Now that you have seen a weapon defeat a miester, let alone four, it's pretty obvious that they aren't nearly as strong as a weapon."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Clay. "We haven't even seen you use any sort of weapon ability."

Than in that moment, Clay was slashed in the chest blood spraying from the wound. He succumbed to the pain and fell to the ground.

"There's your proof." the boy said as he looked at the now cowering weapons. "Join me! Together we can take down the miesters and prove to the world that we don't need them to fight!"

"Never!" the remaining yelled back.

The boy sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"As a reward for making it this far against me, I shall give you my name." he said. "Call me Jyin.'Devil weapon' Jyin, the weapon who will change the world!"

With that he quickly moved towards the remaining weapons to conclude the battle. Several minutes later, all that was left from the fight were fallen trees, overturned ground, and six individuals lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding. The only walking away is who is now known as Jyin.

"If this is the extent of the DWMA's strength, than taking them down will be no problem at all." said Jyin walking off.

 **Hopefully this chapter will make up for the time I was off. Now that the name is revealed and his goal is out, what will happen next? Wait till the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading as always.**


	4. Chapter 3: Recovery of the Defeated

Chapter 3: Recovery of the Defeated. His Name is Jyin.

 **This chapter took a little longer to type out than I would have hoped for, but never the less I hope you enjoy the following chapter. I don't own Soul Eater.**

The DWMA infirmary is currently occupied by the six students who went to capture Jyin. Their injuries varied from bruises to broken and they were all unconscious when a recovery party found them. Clay needed to go under surgery due to the large cut on his torso. According to Professor Stien however, they are all expected to have a full recovery in less than a weeks' time. Thanks to the group's efforts, the DWMA finally knows the following; the attacker's name and his motive. The cost of this information was little in comparison to the six injured students, but was better than nothing.

~At the Albarn/Evans residence

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I don't think having a bunch of us going over to the infirmary is a good idea. You can go to represent all of us."

Maka wanted to deliver a 'get well' fruit basket to the hospitalized students and is currently asking Soul to accompany her.

"All right then, I'm off." she said leaving out the door.

"Take as much time as you need." Soul answered back.

~At the DWMA infirmary

"Thank you for visiting 'Scythe Miester' Maka." Goe said with a bow," your weapon and friends are not with you?"

"I came to represent all of them." Maka smiled putting down the fruit basket.

As of right now, Black Star and Tsubaki are paying a visit to friends and babysitting the child there. As for Kid, Liz, and Patty are taking a trip the mall buying girl accessories for whatever reason.

Aside from Maka and Goe, all of the wounded miesters and weapons were also accounted for. Everyone was awake expect for Ox, who has taken the most damage out of the six. He had a broken arm, fractured both of his legs, 3 fractured rib bones, and a dislocated jaw. Luckily, Stien was able fix his bones before it became any worse than it could have been. He was lucky to be discharged in a week rather than a month or longer even.

"Do you want to know more?" asked a hoarse voice

Maka turned to see a bandaged Harvar. Aside from his bandages, he seems okay, but the lenses on his glasses were cracked which indicated he was struck pretty hard at one point during their fight.

"That would be very helpful to know." Maka said as she pulled up a chair to sit on," Is this Jyin guy strong or just someone who uses cheap trickery?" she asked.

"He's terrifying." Goe said from behind Maka, shivering with fear.

"I wouldn't say it's an exaggeration to call him a monster, if you get where I'm going with this." Harvar replied "His senses and reflexes are superhuman and he can move just as fast as Black Star, so fast that we could barely keep our eyes on him."

"His strength is also truly unbelievable." Nate added, "He was able knockout Hory with a single hit, jump up trees effortlessly and was able to send Ox crashing through the forest with a single attack and I'm starting to think that he's still holding back on his true physical power."

Maka could feel the surrounding souls in the room quiver.

"Despite all this, I think is the most troublesome and scariest thing about our fight was his technique." Clay said continuing the conversation, "It wasn't martial arts or any acrobatics, but he attacks by dodging and countering."

"Do you mean he doesn't attack you guys at all?" asked Maka confused.

"No, before he attacks, he avoids any upcoming attacks and then he attacks by bypassing any future attacks." Clay clarified, "For example, when me and Akane attacked him with swordplay all he did was observe our movements while dodging and was able to block all of our attacks and figure out our blind spots to deal damage when he finishes his analysis."

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, he was able to do same to you too Goe?" Maka asked shocked, "Don't you focus on long range attacks?"

She nodded vigorously and said "We attacked him from above, but after hit him once he found our location in the trees and dodged our attacks and cornered us."

"That's amazing!" Maka gasped, "He could trace long range attacks back to their source by injury? That's pretty cool."

Everyone glared at Maka with cold eyes. She quickly focused herself back on the subject and remembers to NOT compliment the enemy. Especially if the victims are right in front of her.

"I'm sorry, please continue." she quickly said.

"Anyways, in conclusion to his fighting style, he really doesn't have one." Harvar said, "With his inhuman reflexes, senses, speed and strength he relies on adapting to the fight rather than using a focused fighting technique."

"After all of those battles with the kishins, witches and other thugs, I wouldn't be surprised if he is several levels higher stronger than we can actually predict." Akane said, "He picked a good time to start training thanks to the madness that is making rise to new kishins and witches at abnormal rates."

Maka took a moment to soak up the information and pondered a bit. She then came up with a terrifying theory.

"Wait, does that mean if he keeps on fighting he'll just get stronger and stronger?!" she asked, "And that he that he doesn't have any sort of weakness?!"

The silence and the pale faces answered her question clearly.

"Not quite, he's somewhat inexperienced." a hoarse voice said.

"Did we wake you Ox?" asked Harvar slightly concerned, but relieved that he seems to be doing fine.

Ox was laying on the bed farthest away from the rest of the group and was drinking milk from the carton all the while. His cast on his arm and his leg indicates that he still hasn't fully recovered yet.

"Actually I was awake when you started to mention the 'Devil Weapon's' fighting style." he said.

"What do you mean by he's inexperienced? You out of all us should realize that he's a monster of a fighter." Goe pointed out.

"Hear me out, do you remember when you fought him back then?" asked Ox.

"Well duh, he knocked Mimi right out of the trees into the ground." she sarcastically retorted, "That wicked look on his face will haunt me for a while."

"Do you mean when Mimi shot that Jyin guy in the leg" asked Maka trying to keep the yelling down.

"Yeah that's right, do you guys remember what he said after he attacked all of us?" Ox asked.

"I thank you for this fighting experience. Learn something new every day, right?" Nate responded. "That's what he said word by word."

"Correct, that means he was unfamiliar with attackers who uses bow as a main weapon." Ox explained, "This means that we just have to fight him with a weapon or battle tactic that he's not seen."

"If we can get information on his previous battles, maybe we can an idea of what he have and haven't fought before." Maka said as she caught up on as where Ox was carrying the conversation too, "We should tell Lord Death about this."

"He's at a meeting right now."

Everyone turned to see Crona and Ragnorok at the entrance of the infirmary with 'Get Well' bouquet.

"I'm the only person in the world who wields a demon sword." he said, "Ragnorok is a one of a kind weapon, Jyin has never fought against a weapon like him before."

"No one is like me! I'll pummel that pipsqueak!" Ragnorok yelled swinging his fists.

"You're the pipsqueak here." Everyone thought sweat dropping.

 **Ok that concludes this chapter! I'll try to post another chapter before the holidays, but if not have a happy holiday and thanks for reading!**


End file.
